Cercano
by Athena HiwIva
Summary: Ya han pasado más de 2 años desde que lo nombraron su padawan y su relación con él es pésima, además de ser un fracaso como Jedi ¿podrá una misión acercarlos más de lo esperado y ayudar a convertirlo en uno de los mejores? Slash QuiGonObiWan
1. Lejos

**CERCANO **

**Capítulo 1: **Lejos

**Summary:** Ya han pasado más de 2 años desde que lo nombraron su padawan y su relación con él es pésima, además de ser un fracaso como Jedi ¿podrá una misión acercarlos más de lo esperado y ayudar a convertirlo en uno de los mejores? Slash Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars en sus diferentes sagas y series, NO ME PERTENECEN, pertenecen a George Lucas y respectivos autores, sólo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.

**Género**: Romance, Slash

**Advertencias**: Éste fic contiene Slash (relación chico/chico), en caso de que sean homofóbicos les recomiendo no leerlo, ya están advertidos, no se quejen después.

**Dedicator**: Yukiko-Chan, mi joven padawan (y yo muy vieja nah?); se lo que piensas, pero eres mi mejor amiga y la que mejor sabe de mi, gracias por estar conmigo! nn

**CERCANO**

**Capítulo 1:** Lejos

"_¿Qué es lo que tiene ese padawan que me hace seguir queriendo ser su maestro, si en un completo fracaso? Hace dos años que lo eligieron mi alumno y yo acepté por lástima, si no hubiera aceptado ya lo habrían sacado de aquí. Ya es tiempo de que pague mi error", _Uno de los mejores caballeros jedi caminaba hacia El Consejo junto a su joven aprendiz, Obi-Wan Kenobi, un perfecto fracaso.

"_Nunca hago nada bien, estoy atrasado en mis prácticas y atraso a mi maestro en sus misiones. Lo veo preocupado, caminamos al Consejo, temo que de una buena vez hagan lo que quisieron terminar hace tiempo, lo merezco",_El padawan parecía más preocupado que su maestro, y lo estaba.

Antes de llegar al consejo, Qui-Gon giró y tomó a su alumno de los hombros, cosa rara, tampoco tenían una excelente comunicación.

Obi-Wan, noto que estás asustado, no temas- intentó consolar el maestro.

Gra-Gracias, maestro, pero en realidad no tengo miedo...Estoy preocupado-aclaró el alumno, y esque entre los jedis el miedo y la preocupación son cosas muy distintas.

Ah, si,...El consejo quiere hablar con ambos, no dejes que tus sentimientos te reduzcan- terminó Qui-Gon algo ofendido de si mismo, aún no conocía siquiera a su padawan, las cosas no se veían nada bien.

Si maestro!- exclamó Obi-Wan igualmente cortante; ahora tenía que darle la cara al consejo y declarar que en 2 años casi no había avanzado en su entrenamiento, lo echarían y esta vez su maestro no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se acercaron a la puerta y entraron a la sala circular del Consejo, ambos dieron una ligera reverencia a los presentes y esperaron que hablaran.

Qui-Gon Jinn ¿explicarnos la relación y avance con su padawan puede?- cuestionó el maestro Yoda.

Ahí acabaría todo, su maestro confesaría lo estúpido que era y ya no sabía más de los que seguiría, no quería ni pensarlo, contra todo su ser evitó llorar¿cómo era posible que ni siquiera pudo aprender a controlar sus emociones?

Maestro Yoda, durante el tiempo pasado con mi padawan no hemos logrado ninguna clase de avance notorio- explicó Qui-Gon al Consejo con firmeza

Lo veo¿alguno de los presentes tiene alguna sugerencia?- preguntó tranquilamente el maestro Yoda.

Muy nervioso, Obi-Wan podía escuchar algunas sugerencias dichas educadamente por los miembros del consejo, pero no quería escucharlas, ignorando por completo su alrededor, pasó el tiempo, sin pensar en nada.

Dicho está, junto a tu padawan la última misión exitosamente cumplir debes antes de la final decisión- finalizó Yoda.

Gracias maestro, me retiro- agradeció Qui-Gon, se inclinó ligeramente y se retiró, Obi-Wan comprendió y repitió la reverencia.

¿Qué tanto había sucedido mientras no prestaba atención ¿Se había logrado salvar?

Maestro...-

De nuevo te has distraído ¿cierto?- le interrumpió su maestro

Si, lo siento maestro- se disculpó el alumno

Qui-Gon se limitó a suspirar, hubo un silencio incómodo.

Dentro de 3 días partiremos a un planeta primitivo, no volveremos hasta tiempo indefinido, es tu última oportunidad, si no notan avances en ti tendrás que despedirte a tu futuro jedi... si esque lo tenías- ésto último lo dijo casi inaudible, aún así su aprendiz lo comprendió, no se quejó sabía que era verdad.

Gracias maestro, nos veremos en 3 días, gracias- agradecía Obi-Wan al momento que se retiraba y enseguida echaba a correr hacia su cuarto.

* * *

Ohyo! Aquí tenemos mi segundo Fic, igualmente de la maravillosa saga de Star Wars 

Otra vez el capítulo me quedó corto, como siempre, una intro n.nU

La pareja es otra de mis preferidas Slash.

Si tengo errores de cualquier tipo, avísenme, me disculparé y corregiré enseguida n.n.

Por cierto, me he inspirado porque bien dicen que todo lo bueno comienza mal xp...ah, y gracias tmb a las locuras de mi padawan.

Syonara! n.n

_**Atenea HiwIva**_

_"No, no te falles a ti mismo"_


	2. Inocencia

CERCANO 

**Capítulo 2:** Inocencia

**Género:** Romance, Slash

**Summary:** Ya han pasado más de 2 años desde que lo nombraron su padawan y su relación con él es pésima, además de ser un fracaso como Jedi ¿podrá una misión acercarlos más de lo esperado y ayudar a convertirlo en uno de los mejores? Slash QuiGon/ObiWan

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars en sus diferentes sagas y series, NO ME PERTENECEN, pertenecen a George Lucas y respectivos autores, sólo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.

**Advertencias**: Éste fic contiene Slash (relación chico/chico), en caso de que sean homofóbicos les recomiendo no leerlo, ya están advertidos, no se quejen después.

**Dedicator:** Pues, siempre los lectores me hacen muy feliz! Dedicado a todos ustedes, quienes leen y dejan comentarios...y a los k no los dejan también! n.n...Gracias a todos!

Yuki, esa niña, aunque ya no te veo diario, me sigues inspirando, sobretodo cuando dices "estar ebria".

**Capítulo 2**: Inocencia

.-"Dentro de 3 días partiremos a un planeta primitivo, no volveremos hasta tiempo indefinido, es tu última oportunidad, si no notan avances en ti tendrás que despedirte a tu futuro Jedi... si esque lo tenías"- esto último lo dijo casi inaudible, aún así su aprendiz lo comprendió, no se quejó sabía que era verdad.

.-"Gracias maestro, nos veremos en 3 días, gracias"- agradecía Obi-Wan al momento que se retiraba y enseguida echaba a correr hacia su cuarto.

.-"¡Obi-Wan, espera!"- llamó Qui-Gon pero el alumno ya había desaparecido entre la multitud de caballeros que comenzaba a acumularse, no había duda que lo único que aprendió bien fue a correr. Sea lo que fuera o lo que la Fuerza quisiera, ese padawan era todo un caso...su caso.

* * *

El joven Obi-Wan no se dirigió hacia su habitación, prefirió ir a algún lugar del Templo donde no lo encontrara su maestro para poder pensar tranquilamente. Obviamente no lo encontró y simplemente caminaba... _"Si esque lo tengo...obviamente no lo tengo, no sé de dónde demonios se les dio la idea de que "La fuerza está presente en mi", no se ni cómo logré pasar las pruebas de youngling, las cuales terminé a edad muy avanzada... tantas horas en los salones de entrenamiento, tantas misiones, tanta paciencia de Qui-Gon...para nada...lo mejor será que pida al Consejo mi retiro, no debo quitarle tiempo a mi maestro, no más...sé que es lo mejor para todo el mundo, quizá logre conseguir trabajo o dedicarme a otra cosa"_, decía el padawan con ojos llorosos, porque el pensamiento de abandonar a su maestro extrañamente le dolió mucho.

Su relación comenzó cuando Obi-Wan tenía 13 años, Qui-Gon era un Jedi muy ortodoxo y lo sigue siendo, nunca aceptaba las órdenes del Consejo y le parecían ridículos los ideales de la fuerza. Él no era el primer alumno que tenía. Qui- Gon sintió un gran trastorno al perder a su antiguo padawan, un joven poderoso en la fuerza pero de descendencia aristocrática, Xanatos. Al perderlo, no tomó otro alumno en mucho tiempo, hasta que lo conoció a él, sin saber aún porque tomó como padawan al no muy buen youngling Obi-Wan. Su maestro era un tipo enigmático que ni él mismo conocía bien, si esque lo conocía un poco. Su relación siempre era fría y distante, quizás Qui-Gon tenía resentimientos, tal vez de su antiguo y fallido alumno. O tal vez los rumores eran ciertos de que estuvo enamorado de la brillante Maestra Tahl. De lo cual, tampoco Kenobi deseaba enterarse.

* * *

.-"Ah, Kenobi...¿Esque de nuevo has con fundido el láser con una bomba de plasma?"- había llegado donde se reunían con frecuencia otros padawans, que no era más que un pasillo muy escondido donde los maestros no pasaban seguido porque era sólo un pasillo al que no se llegaba a ningún lado, era un rincón grande donde los padawans que querían hacía lo que querían, lo único que se podía hacer en un lugar olvidado.

.-"Déjalo tranquilo, Louven, no es común ver al lindo Obi por aquí"- defendía una padawan que miraba con discreción todo el cuerpo de Obi-Wan.

El conjunto de aprendices que se encontraba ahí comenzaron a discutir sobre Obi-Wan, todas las mujeres y algunos hombres discutían que debía quedarse y otros pocos defendían que no. Cuando por fin lo jalaron al círculo. Estuvo mucho tiempo invadido de preguntas intimas sobre su virginidad y experiencias sexuales, preferencias, alcohol y estado de ánimo, a las cuales respondía muy confundido y en casi todas las respuestas todos los alumnos abría los ojos de sorpresa y diversión por la castidad de Kenobi. Después, por aluna extraña razón para Obi-Wan, le hicieron una invitación a pasar "un rato" con ellos en la noche y Obi-Wan no le quedó de otra forma que aceptar y seguir invadido de preguntas incómodas para él.

* * *

Logró salir de ese pasillo y para su sorpresa ya era casi de noche, se dirigió a su cuarto a recostarse un rato y descansar los ojos. Pensaba que era ridículo imaginarse que algún llegaría a ser un Jedi decente y preguntarse cómo sería su alumno o sus alumnos en un futuro. Ahora le quedaba pensar cómo diría que renunciaba al Consejo y a su maestro, después de todo había hecho un juramento. La puerta del cuarto se abrió despacio y su maestro entró calmadamente, se sentó a un lado de su aprendiz que se encontraba recostado y con los ojos cerrados. Lo miró un rato con ternura, pero su expresión denotaba tristeza y preocupación definitivamente no estaba dormido.

.-"¿A qué se debe su visita, maestro, quiere decirme algo más acerca de mi falta de capacidad"- dijo Obi-Wan aún con los ojos cerrados.

.-"¿falta de capacidad, no, yo te he estado fallando como maestro, aún te sigue poniendo nervioso mi presencia, no nos tenemos confianza y por eso pien...¿ A dónde vas tan tarde?"- cuestionaba al ver que su alumno se dirigía a la salida.

.-"Eso no le importa, es mi maestro, su deber es entrenarme en la Fuerza y no ser mi niñera"- dijo al momento que cerraba la puerta. Nunca había actuado así, siempre era educado y obediente, dos espléndidas cualidades para un padawan. Qui-Gon le quiso seguir pero ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Su maestro le había esperado toda la noche en su habitación, pero nunca llegó. Así que salió a investigar sobre lo que habrá hecho su alumno en toda la noche. Recorrió una parte del Templo, lo que le llevó gran parte de la mañana. Hasta que sintió la presencia de su alumno en ese pasillo donde se metían los padawans más revoltosos y los de vida nocturna. Llegó al rincón y al ver al maestro Jinn todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se creaba una atmósfera de tensión. Encontró a su alumno rodeado de otros aprendices, tenía un aspecto de cansancio pero hablaba muy animadamente y estaba haciendo seguramente alguna tontería o se estaba exhibiendo porque aún algunos padawans contenían la risa y miraban a Obi-Wan. Cuando llegó su maestro todos ahogaron las risas y hubo silencio.

.-"¿Aquí has estado toda la noche, Obi-Wan?"-

.-"No...ya le dije que no le importa...de todos modos ya me iba a dormir un rato"- diciendo esto hizo un ademán como de despedida y se retiró empujando a Qui-Gon al pasar, éste le siguió intentando alcanzarlo pero el otro corría tambaleándose y muchas veces estuvo apunto de caerse, llegaron rápido al cuarto del otro, abrió la puerta y entró, Qui-Gon le siguió y al entrar había gotitas de sangre en el suelo. Obi-Wan ya se había encerrado en el baño después salió sin importarle su maestro y se tiró a la cama. Su maestro le siguió y se sentó a su lado, el padawan le daba la espalda.

.-"No soy tu niñera, estoy de acuerdo...es sólo que me preocupo por ti"- como respuesta obtuvo largo silencio, después Obi-Wan lo encaró, su labio estaba partido y tenía una herida en la mejilla además de un rastro de sangre en la nariz.

.-"No me venga con mentiras, no le importa eso, sólo me entrena por deber"- dijo con voz de tristeza y de nuevo se volteó, derramando unas lágrimas silenciosas en la almohada, quizás por el tremendo dolor que tenía en las costillas, quizá por que le dolía pensar eso...quizá por ambas.

.-"Hueles a alcohol y a perfumes. Además ¿qué te ha pasado en el rostro, te has peleado, qué tonterías has hecho en la noche?"- no obtuvo respuesta, Obi-Wan se sumió en un profundo sueño y su rostro se llenó de paz. Qui-Gon se quedó con él, todo el día, mirándolo y meditando. No dejaría que renunciara o que lo sacaran, convertiría a Obi-Wan en un Jedi, uno muy bueno, no importaría que fuera el último y le llevara toda su vida, no permitiría que le hicieran daño a su padawan.

Llegó la noche y Kenobi despertó, el cuarto se encontraba obscuro, sentía a Qui-Gon a su lado, una ligera sonrisa de alegría adornó su rostro. Suspiró y se puso de pie olvidando su dolor lateral.

.-"Obi-Wan, regresa y vuelve a dormir. Mañana debemos salir temprano"- ordenaba con voz autoritaria levantándose a tomar él mismo a su alumno y sentarse en él para que no se moviera, de ser necesario.

.-" ¿A mi última misión?...No será necesario gastar tiempo...Y ya le dije que me sé cuidar solo...Iré a tomar aire, no le veo inconveniente, llegaré temprano a presentar mi renuncia"- decía, esquivando la mano de su maestro en lo obscuro, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de golpe. Cuando su maestro abrió la puerta ya no estaba cerca. Ese alumno suyo sabía usar las piernas.

* * *

Se encontraba afuera de un edificio iluminado de neón, del cual salía y entraba gente y no se encontraba precisamente en los mejores lugares de Coruscant. Entró y fue centro de muchas miradas. Obi-Wan se encontraba ahora solo. Sus compañeros de la noche anterior no habían decidido ir afuera del Templo por esa noche, así que se encontraba solo, sin saber que hacer, ni con quien ir. Fue a ese lugar porque estaba lejos de su maestro y los Jedi, además de ser uno de los lugares que conocía donde no habría esas personas que quería evitar. Enseguida muchas mujeres y hombres de especies diferentes le ofrecían bebidas y le invitaban con ellos. Después de un rato de tomar bastante y mirar que todo se movía y tambaleaba, ya no le importaba que lo empezaran a tocar indebidamente. Sus compañeros acababan de llegar con ropas diferentes a las Jedi.

.-"¡ Obi-Wan, que sorpresa, creíamos que te quedarías a dormir, mañana irás a una misión"- le hablaba Louven y algunos de los otros.

.-"¿Misión? No...renunciaré ¿saben?"- decía levantándose con dificultad.

.-" Kenobi, ya estás muy ebrio... vamos, te llevaré al Templo... y no debes de salir con esas ropas, no debes de llamar la atención, alguien del Consejo puede enterarse, cuando seas maestro haz lo que quieras, ya te lo dijimos...Ven conmigo"- una padawan le hablaba con dulzura y le ofreció la mano, pero Obi-Wan se perdió en la multitud de baile. Sus compañeros se preocuparon y decidieron que lo mejor era cuidarlo de cerca y llamar al maestro Jinn o alguno de sus respectivos maestros, pero dudaron porque se enterarían donde estaban metidos. Así que prefirieron cuidarlo y si las cosas se ponían mal pensarían que hacer.

Un hombre mayor, pero no viejo, alto robusto y de aspecto agresivo que había estado observando al joven padawan con lujuria desde que llegó, se decidió a sacar agresivamente a Obi-Wan entre toda la multitud que bailaban con él, le rodeaban y tocaban. Lo jaló hasta un armario o alacena, un cuarto pequeñísimo iluminado por una bombilla primitiva, eso era. Obi-Wan estaba ya muy tomado como para resistirse o pensar.

* * *

.-"No te has resistido, no me has excitado...pero aún así eres muy estrecho y delicioso y joven...supongo que me has sabido bien por que **ERAS **virgen...me has entretenido un rato"- dijo la fría voz del hombre arrastrando las palabras. Cerró la puerta de golpe para nunca más volver a ver a Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan estaba sentado, recargado en la pared y desnudo. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, silenciosas y dolorosas. Se vistió, mirando con asco esas ropas suyas, llenas de su propia sangre y mezcladas con el líquido blanco del otro, pues el nunca llegó al orgasmo. No se resistió, quizás porque estaba pensando en otra cosa durante la acción. Sea lo que fuese, ya había pasado y fue la cosa más horrible hasta el final de su existencia, a sus jóvenes 15 ya había perdido la castidad.

* * *

Salió y los demás aprendices que le habían buscado desesperados, corrieron a él y preguntaron muchas cosas, pero Kenobi, sin ningún humor y ganas, no respondía.

Al llegar al Templo, corrió hacía el cuarto de muestro, no estaba. Corrió al suyo, tampoco estaba. Se tiró de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo un dolor terrible en su entrada. Fue levantado por su maestro y llevado adentro. Obi-Wan se lanzó al cuello de su maestro y lloró por mucho tiempo, susurrando entre lágrimas "Duele". Qui-Gon acariciaba la espalada de su alumno consolándolo, sintiendo las ropas rasgadas. Lo recostó en la cama con cuidado.

.-"Te fallé de nuevo, debí protegerte, debí evitarlo...debí..."-

.-"Me hubiera gustado que fuera de otra forma"- decía con los ojos cerrados, formándosele otro nudo en la garganta.

.-"Obi-Wan...no entiendo"-

.-"Me hubiera gustado haberme entregado por amor, creo que podré dedicarme a esto cuando salga...él decía que era delicioso y estrecho"- dijo con melancolía mientras se le juntaban las lágrimas,

.-"¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO, JAMÁS!"- dijo con severidad y exaltado, nunca en su vida había dicho algo tan enfadado.-"Me encargaré de que seas un Jedi, un maestro, aunque al consejo no le guste...Te lo prometo, Obi-Wan"- buscó la mano de su alumno y la acarició.

.-"Siempre retando al Consejo, maestro ¿algún día cambiará?"- preguntó, disfrutando la caricia de Qui-Gon y sintiendo cosquilleos por dentro ya no supo ni lo que le contestaron porque lo cargaron al baño. Su maestro entró con él, pero con ropa, no quería lastimar a su pequeño emocionalmente. Obi-Wan disfrutó del baño desde que entró en el agua caliente hasta que Qui-Gon le vistió. Lo recostaron y le cubrieron las sábanas.

.-"No me deje solo maestro"- suplicaba, pero su maestro volvió con ropas secas.

.-"Ha sido la cosa más graciosa que vi en mi vida...usted, dentro de la ducha con ropa adentro"-

.-"Ojalá y los hayas disfrutado, será la última vez que me veas adentro con ropa"- cuando terminó de decirlo, se ruborizó, por pensar mal de eso. Escuchó una risa entre nerviosa y con gracia de su alumno. Se metió a la cama con él y lo rodeó con los brazos, protegiéndolo. Y Obi-Wan correspondió el abrazo.

.-"Desearía que estuviéramos por siempre así"- fue lo último que dijo Obi-Wan entre sueños, lo que hizo a Qui-Gon sonreír. No creía que su alumno haya olvidado su suceso por un baño caliente, obviamente no lo olvidaría. Pero la única cosa por la que Obi-Wan intentó olvidarlo, fue por la presencia protectora de su maestro.

Qui-Gon siempre tenía un complejo de protección y compasión. Y de nuevo, en mucho tiempo, sentía algo diferente dentro de él.

* * *

Ohayo! n.n

¿Cuánto me tardé en actualizar? MESES! O.o...Apesto, lo se...desde que la película seguía en el cine xDD.

Y para darle más al asunto, un capítulo decente, ni bueno ... ya, los tomatazos los pueden mandar.

O.k prometo jamás tardarme como cinco meses . (y no exagero)

En fin, las personas que leyeron seguro ya dijeron que se me olvidó la historia...Pues aunk parezca, por muchos problemas k he tenido, no podía y además falta de inspiración, no actualicé...no hay pretextos, acepto k no actualicé soy mala.

Por cierto, un agradecimiento a una amiga, Mara Jade, ella es una fan fiel a la saga de Star Wars. Me contó algunas cosas sobre Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan, osea antes del Episodio I, obviamente. Aunque dudo que lea esto, gracias a ella pude hacer arreglos al Fic.

Ojalá y logren perdonar la tardanza...Gracias a las hermosas personas que dejan review!

**Selphie-Sango:** Gracias por los comentarios y por corregir mi error en el saludo! Pues a mi también me entristece verlos distanciados, pero se les quitará!...Sayonara!

**Davinci:** Hola! Yo también me parezco a Obi-Wan, apesto...pero lo malo esque no mejoraré ...Gracias por tus bellos comentarios! Y me ha gustado tu despedida.

**Agus y Moony: **Si! todo un capo además entrenar al joven Anakin no es reto fácil!...Gracias por tus comentarios y espero te guste a pesar de la ausencia de Ani, pero creo k todavía ni nacía. ...Nos vemos!

**#17:** Ah! 2 reviews! 0... no, a mi la pareja me gusta desde hace un mes (cuando lo escribí) ahora son como 5 meses ...¿te recuerda a una persona? psss creo k a mi también...je, tampoco se quien O.o...Si, donde me cae mejor Obi-Wan es en la tercera y no sé de donde sacaba la fuerza para entrenar a ese alumno suyo...Gracias por tus bellos comentarios! Poka!

**gala-granger: **Gracias por tus comentarios! Espero te guste el capítulo atrasadísimo! .

**Atalanta de Tebas:** Yo también me imagino a cada uno llegando a sus extremos...Gracias por tu review y tus comentarios!

**Rosemary Black:** Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia, gracias por tus comentarios! n.n

**Lina Vega:** Espero que en un futuro hacerla más enredada, pero prometo no tardarme tanto...agradezco tus lindos comentarios!

**yukiko o edu...: **¿puedo preguntar por k no terminaste el nick?...bien, mientras no se te ocurra decir el mío...Ya sé por k carajos te gusta, k bueno k ya no te veo tanto...como sea, gracias por todo hasta por tus apodos y locuras k me inspiran!.

Prometo jamás tardarme tanto! . ...Gracias por leer y espero les guste!

Cualquier duda, aclaración, corrección o comentario, dejen reviews n.n

_**Athena HiwIva**_

_"No te falles a ti mismo"_

* * *

**Actualizado:** 21-octubre-2005. 8:55 p.m 


End file.
